Yet Another Suitor
by klcm
Summary: When Morgan finds out what Garcia's joined he plans to show her what's been under her nose all along
1. Dating

Disclaimer again I'll tell you I don't own Criminal Minds but I can nick characters from you for a little while!

* * *

Penelope Garcia sat at her desk her laptop open, a search running on her computer. She'd been done with the case the team were on for an hour now but other work required her to stay in. She was tired but she had no other option but to stay around. She knew she was going to be there long after the team arrived back which she didn't mind at least she knew they would be home safe by then.

The searches that were running were ones she could do with her eyes closed so she'd gotten her own laptop out to check her personal emails among other things. She let her ring adorned fingers float above the keyboard before her ruby nails dropped and began to log into one of the sites she had up. Looking back the search she entered the new date into the search field and let it run off as she printed another lot of information that was ready for her. Looking back at her laptop she sighed.

'Let's see what oh so gorgeous men you give me today.' She muttered, so far she'd had far from good looking men and she was getting annoyed with it, she was losing more and more hope in finding the one man that made her truly happy.

It had been 7 months since she'd broken up with Kevin, 7 months since she'd dated and 7 long dry months since she'd felt any type of sexual gratification. So she'd joined a dating website to find men that were matches to her personality and so far she'd not done any good.

The first date she'd had, about a month ago, 3 weeks after joining and was with Paul. The lanky nerd, colourings like Kevin, a personality much like that of a spade. She'd found herself finding her drink more interesting than she had his conversation topics. She hadn't let that date go further than his car.

The second date had been with Terry, better looking, 3 second memory or so it seemed and he'd been more wrapped up on whether or not the food would upset than allergy than making sure she'd was having a good time. She'd finished that date early, feigning a sudden sickness bug.

She took a break after just those two, she was still raw from a lot of things and those two dates had done her in. She was still in the rebound from a 2 year relationship; she was dealing with her best friend being somewhat of an alien to her and to top it all her work load was slowly escalating.

Her thoughts went to her best friend, Derek Morgan had been her noir hero once upon a time, to some extent he still was but for intent and purposes he'd become yet another colleague. She missed their shameless flirting, their childish nickname, his smiles, his gentle kisses to her temple, his hugs, she missed him. He was, as each day passed, coming back to the old Derek, the Derek before he became acting chief. With Hotch back, Derek resumed his former post and Penelope had watched him near enough flourish once again.

Now he had Tamara Barnes, a woman that had basically driven a wedge between them nearly 8 months ago, she knew they still weren't fully dating but they went for meals and drinks together and Tamara was almost at team nights out. Without admitting it or not, Derek was dating and Penelope was happy for him.

She scrolled down the list more and let the mouse hover above one of the men, she laughed slightly. 'Eager.' She whispered and then declined. Samuel Harris, 38 year old, live at home with mom boy. He was good looking, smoking hot but he couldn't string two sentences together and blushed more times than she could count. Their date had been beyond disaster from the moment she stepped out of her apartment.

She thought to her other dates, she felt like a yoyo most times, there was Dean, star wars lover and then there was Darrell, had it all and an ego the size of Grand Canyon, then there as James the teacher, he had it all until he laughed. Now after going on her 11th date she felt like she was being picky but she really wasn't. Just she knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to get it. She wasn't Derek Morgan's type.

She declined more of the suggestions and froze on one, _Eric, 35, Quantico_. She looked closer, clicked his profile, _Likes computers, film nights, long lie ins, walks on the beach_. Penelope smiled; she was interested at the moment. _Hates arguing, long hours, the cold_. Well the long hours would cause a problem but she had to give him ago, she looked down more, liking what she had read she then responded, she accepted him and he popped up on the live chat only moments later, she got talking to him, learning the basics.

She'd been ignorant to the bleeping around and saw her phone flashing as well as her computers; absentmindedly she answered her phone as she sorted her computers out. 'Garcia.'

'Well it's not every day you get professional from Penelope Garcia.'

'Sorry sunshine but mama was distracted.' She'd replied, if anything was happening her flirtatious nature was back in tune.

'Aw Baby Girl I hope you weren't doing things on work hours.'

'Considering this is over time handsome, I think I'm allowed.' She only heard baby girl every once in while and every time she heard it she cherished it more and more. She jumped then as her laptop bleeped at her. 'For once the oracle is over powered.'

'Now that's not something I wanna hear unless it's me doing the over powering baby.'

'In your dreams Morgan, in your Penelope filled dreams.' She quipped as she looked at it. 'What can I do you for anyway handsome?'

'Just to let you know we're here.' He said as she turned up at her door, she looked over her shoulder the best she could, forgetting about all else but the man at her door. 'Well you are in a bit of a tiz in here.'

'I can get this sorted in no time.' She feigned as she finally put the phone down. 'Welcome back to the homeland.'

'Good to be back.' He said as he stepped in and looked at her computers. 'How much longer you gonna be working in here?'

'Erm... til about 6.' She said and looked at her laptop, she looked at the response she had and clicked minimised the site so Derek didn't get a better see.

'What was that?' He asked her quizzically.

'What was what?'

'That site you just hid?'

'It's nothing.' Penelope told him and then hit print to get the rest of the information for the other teams. 'So what brings you down here?'

He knew she wasn't going to be getting any answer any time soon and he'd hardly been the number one person of late to demand such answers. 'I came to see if you wanted to catch a drink, have a bit of down time like old time. Get some of what we had back.'

'I can't tonight, sorry Derek.' Penelope told him as she stood up and grabbed the files she needed. 'Tomorrow night?'

'Oh yeah of course.' Derek said as she left the office, he stood silent for a moment and then looked at her laptop; he went over to it and opened the minimised paged. 'Date tonight, Caesars on 54th 8pm?' He read out to himself. 'She's not with Kevin?' Was all he could ask himself, he straightened up, minimised the page and then went back to bullpen.

Penelope was still waiting for the elevator when Derek left, she knew what he'd done and she didn't feel bad for it, she had a right to move on with her life, it wasn't like she was his anymore. The baby girl claim wasn't as strong as it once was and he didn't hold that big of an influencing power over her like he once had.

She looked at her watch, she had just under 3 hours to answer Eric, round up work, get home, get showered and tart herself up the best she could before her date began. She entered the lift feeling more than confident about this date than she had the others.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So we have us a new story!! =) Let me know what you think!!


	2. Double Date

Disclaimer again I'll tell you I don't own Criminal Minds but I can nick characters from you for a little while!

* * *

Penelope smoothed down her dressed, checked that the blusher on her cheeks was even, her mascara perfect, her lips the right tint of red, her curls in firm place. She slid a heel on, straightened the strap out and then sorted the other one, looking in the mirror she felt good, comfortable, if not lacking a bit of confident.

She found the dating website to be easy, if not a little careless, the fact she was going out with total strangers but she had to start somewhere. For her to find the better fish in her sea she had to get back out there, not dwell on Kevin Lynch, she didn't need to waste time on the past, she had to get passed it.

So she checked her phone for the last time and threw it into the bottom of her purse on silent, made sure she had everything she needed and as she clasped her purse shut the buzzer went off. Answering the door, the man at the door looked as good as his pictures.

With a broad smile and a slight straightening up of his body he pushed a bunch of flowers towards her slightly. 'Your profile doesn't lie.' He commented somewhat impressed and Penelope felt her cheeks flush with heat.

'What's to lie about?' She quipped back and he laughed slightly. 'Penelope.' She said politely, feeling like a formal introduction was necessary.

'Eric.' He said as he put his hand out for her to shake. 'Sorry.' He said nervously as he realised the flowers were still in his hands. 'For you.'

'They're beautiful thank you.' She responded with a slight smile and took them off him. 'I'll just put them in some water and we can go if you want.'

'Yeah that's fine.' He said and he looked at her more intently.

'Come in for the moment while I sort these.' Penelope told him and turned away from the door; she went into the kitchen and felt him enter the room beyond the door.

'Colourful place.'

'Thanks, it's always good to keep some colour alive.'

'Definitely is I've gotta agree.' He told her as he looked around, from figurines to photo's, from past memories to the recent present. He turned just as Penelope stood ready. 'Ready to go?'

'Sure am.' They both smiled at one another and then he went to the door, she followed grabbing her purse as she went and then pulled the door shut ready to be locked before they left. Wordlessly they went to his car and then headed out to the restaurant, getting there conversation stayed light, just keeping it to general chit chat as the journey went but as they sat down Penelope could tell she was in for a grilling and as she swallowed the lump in her throat she readied herself with answers and questions to throw back.

'I have to say that most dates don't start from inside my apartment.' She told him almost bashfully and he smiled at her, leaving his body language open he leant in.

'I like it when it's different.' He told her back and he watched her nerves leave slightly. 'So Penelope, what do you do for a living? Tell me it's more interesting that computer programming.'

She laughed again. 'Erm, I'm a technical analyst.'

'Oh.' He replied shocked.

'And I do a bit of computer programming.'

'Oh.' He repeated, this time it sounded more excited mixed with surprise. 'Well aren't you a Jill of all trades.' Penelope smirked at his twist on the saying, then the waiter come over. 'You okay with Sancerre?'

'I would love Sancerre.' She said, she felt herself fall for this man a bit more. When the waiter was gone she looked at him. 'I'm guessing you're a computer programmer.''

'Through and through.' He said as he sat down, arms not making a barrier. 'I wouldn't have you down as a computer whiz.'

'Trust me, you wouldn't have me down as a lot of things that you might think.' Her cheeks heated again as she finished that, shocked at how comfortable she was with this man already. It was then that conservation settle and grew into a gentle ease. All through ordering it was easy and free flowing and Penelope was truly enjoying herself.

'Penelope?' Came a voice and Penelope stiffened some, she turned around and looked to see Derek standing there, dinner suit on, dressed to impressed. 'I didn't know you'd be here.' He said somewhat loosely, all casual.

Penelope grinned and bared it, she was more than annoyed, she knew he'd looked at her screen because she wanted him to, she'd set the plan and now it had come back to bite her on the arse. She coughed, cleared her throat and smiled a little more harder as Tamara came to his side. 'I didn't know I had to give you my whereabouts Derek.'

'Whatever happened to Kevin?' He asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'We do not need to have this conservation here.' Penelope defended her relationship status. 'I'll speak to you tomorrow Derek, hope you have a good meal.'

'Why don't we double date?' Tamara offered up sweetly. 'I mean you're here, we're here.'

'I like that idea.' Derek agreed with her and he could tell Penelope was not in the least impressed.

Penelope looked at Eric her mouth opened slightly with annoyance and fleeting disbelief. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Eric responded quickly and then soon Derek and Tamara went to get a waiter to sort the table out. 'It seems rude to not invite them.'

'You know you said you liked doing differently?' She asked him and he nodded silently. 'Well you're about to get that difference.' Penelope watched as a table was joined onto hers and Eric's and then she watched with a blow as Derek took the seat next to her. Conversation between Penelope and Eric completely dried up then. When their food arrived Penelope couldn't help but stab it harshly as she forked up some salad.

'What's up baby girl? Your appetite doesn't seem to be what it used to be?'

'Well something's don't seem to stay as they used to, do they Derek?'

'Obviously not, especially when secrets are kept between people, you lose insight.'

'Yeah well you'd know.' She told him and took a gulp of her wine. 'Wouldn't you two rather have a date, you know, alone?'

'Why? Double dating can be fun you just gotta have the right company.' That was it for Penelope; she excused herself and headed for the front doors, not knowing that Derek was straight behind her. Taking up a pace she walked out her frustration, she was going to go back in cool and collected, screw Derek Morgan.

'Hey baby girl, why the excursion away from the date?'

'Because I have an egotistic, alpha male, crashing my date.'

'I'm just here to look out for you.'

'Look out for me?' Penelope snorted in disbelief. '8 months Derek, mean anything to you?' Derek's face contorted with sheer confusion. 'Last time we truly spoke properly. So why now the sudden interest?'

'I'm just worried.'

'Worried? Where was your worry for me when I broke up with my boyfriend? Well, of course, it was elsewhere because you looked right through me each and every time you looked at me.' Derek could see the hurt in Penelope's eyes. 'Where the hell was the worry when Haley died? I was there to offer you the worry but you shunned me, didn't even acknowledge me.'

'Penelope...'

'Don't Derek, I moved on, you moved on, and it wasn't together. We've shared enough moments where our friendship would've blossomed but we missed them Derek so the way I see you at the moment is merely someone that is crashing my date.'

'He's a complete stranger.'

'What and Tamara wasn't?' She bit back and she saw she'd hit a nerve. 'She was a victim's sister on a case, a complete stranger but you took it upon yourself to help her. That was your choice Derek, likewise, mine is to date and a man sure as hell isn't going to go and land in my lap'

'You need to just be wearier; we know where your dates go.' Derek spat out and he knew then he'd stepped the line. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.'

'Oh no? Course not.' She said and the tears spilt. 'You know what Derek? The day we argued before my _date_ shot me, I told you, that you suck well repeat those words to yourself! I can't believe you'd ever go that far as to use that against me. I made a mistake and I have to live with it for the rest of my life and believe me that hurt's more than anything. It kills me a little sometimes to think about it but what am I gonna do, die lonely? I need to get back out there so don't you dare take that away from me.' She finished calmly and then went back into restaurant without Derek.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I wanted some angst to kick!! Hope you liked!!

Let me know guys!!


	3. Rub In's And Jealously

Disclaimer again I'll tell you I don't own Criminal Minds but I can nick characters from you for a little while!

* * *

Penelope had sat back down that night and watched as Derek excused himself and Tamara, Eric immediately sensed something was wrong and Penelope had sighed. She still remembered that night like it'd only just happened, not that it'd been over 2 months ago.

'You okay Penelope?' He asked her caringly. 'You look a little upset.'

'Um, I'm sorry; I think I've lost my appetite.'

'No problems, what do you say we find a diner and get some coffee and just talk, or a bar and a strong drink or I can just take you home. You're choice, whatever you want to do.' Penelope smiled a little watery at him. 'Strong drink then coffee I think.'

'Thanks, you don't have to do this.'

'Like I said, I like things different.' He said with a smile and hailed the waiter over to get the bill. 'Come on then, let's get you a dirty martini, unless you want neat vodka.' He joked and Penelope laughed a little, Eric could see that she was visibly cut up about something.

Finding the bar too noisy for any type of conversation they had one drink and headed to a diner, sliding into a booth they ordered a coffee and Penelope looked down at her hands. 'So what you wanna talk about?'

'How sorry I am, I mean, I honestly didn't think he'd turn up or that he'd be like that.'

'Don't sweat it, is he an ex?'

'Who Derek? God no!' Penelope answered feeling like she was tender hooks all over a sudden. 'He's my best friend.'

'Some best friend.'

'Tell me about it.' Penelope mumbled, she felt miserable and she hated it. 'Some date I've turned out to be.'

'I'm still here aren't I?' He asked her kindly and Penelope looked at him. 'You want to talk about it? Or leave it?'

'You don't want my life story.'

'You give me yours and I'll give you mine.'

'This really is a different first date.'

'Well we gotta keep up the standards now we've started it.' Eric told her as their coffee's arrived. 'Okay how about we start with what got us on that site? My last proper girlfriend cheated.'

Penelope stilled and looked up at him. 'My last proper boyfriend cheated on me.'

'Unbelievable.'

'Completely.' Penelope agreed with a small smile. 'I'm not going to apologise completely for what Derek did earlier, he's what you might call an alpha-male.'

'I could tell.'

'I just didn't think he'd actually join us, he's never that overprotective. Heck he hasn't been for the last 8 months I suppose.'

'Wow he must really love you to do that or feel he needs to.'

'Best friends.' Penelope told him with a nonchalant shrug. 'Some labels die hard I suppose but I really honestly didn't expect him to crash the date like that, I was having a good time.'

'Until you went outside.'

'Yeah, well let's say things got out of hand.' Penelope said with a different ease. 'Right I'm not going on anymore, it's not fair.'

'Okay let's not.' Eric said with a casual grin. 'So do you come from Virginia?' He asked and that's how conversation went from there, no talk of Derek at all. Even as he dropped her off and walked her back upstairs it was all casual and loose. Little did Penelope know was that Derek was across the road making sure she got home okay, he only left when Eric came out smiling moments later.

Since then Penelope and Eric had gone for a couple of meals nothing heavy, just continued to use the dating website to find other people and remained friends. Penelope had seen Derek's looks when she'd told him she had a date and she'd rubbed it in big time when she'd next seen him, using the men's name. Especially when she was asked about them, JJ was all for knowing the details, what she wore, how she had her hair, her makeup, what accessories she had, what he was like, where they went, what did they talk about, was it a good or bad date. She'd been with a cop, a salesman, a doctor, an artist, a songwriter, a builder, an accountant and an estate agent. She'd had the good, the bad and the ugly but she knew it was all about progress.

Later that day, as lunch wound around she kept watching the clock, a knock came from her door and summoned whoever was in. 'Hey Penelope.' Derek asked cautiously. 'I was just wondering if you wanted to go for some lunch, have chat?'

'I've got plans sorry.' She told him as she continued to work.

'Another lunch date?'

'I guess you could call it that.'

'Who's it this time?'

'Is that all you wanted Derek?' She asked; however much she was still angry at him she could never call him back his surname in a normal conversation.

'When are you gonna give me a break P? I'm trying here.'

'Maybe when you're more like you and less like a knob.'

'Oh come on, I'm not being a knob.' He defended and Penelope looked at him as she stood up. 'Please, gimme a chance.'

'Why did you have to use Battle against me that night? I was happy Derek, happiest I'd been in a long time but you came in and killed the mood.'

'I'm sorry it was a slip of the tongue.' He told her honestly. 'I guess that I was a little annoyed that you'd just use a dating website to get a man, like you think that's the only way.'

'Except it is the only way.' She admitted to him and sighed. 'You might find it easy to get women Derek but for me it's not so easy to get a man and Eric, he's the nicest one I met.'

'So you two dating?' He asked but before she could reply her phone rang and she quickly answered, giving confirmation to whoever was on the other end before putting the phone down.

'I don't know yet, but you've got Tamara, I've got this. We need to have some fun.' She told him and as went she gave him a quick hug. 'I'll see you later.' He followed her out of her office so she could lock it and as they both turned towards the office the elevator door opened up and Eric stepped out and the moment he saw her he smiled.

'Hey.' She said as she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back.

'You ready to go?'

'Sure am honey.' She said happily, she turned to Derek. 'I'll talk to you later and just remember, don't be a knob because otherwise you'll lose Tamara.'

Derek simply nodded and watched the pair to go to the elevator; he ran a hand over his head. 'Except I already lost her.' He said as he went into bull pen.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well I wasn't expecting that at the end... the muse is a running on this!! =)

Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you want... even though I have a fair idea already =P


	4. Out To Hurt

Disclaimer again I'll tell you I don't own Criminal Minds but I can nick characters from you for a little while!

* * *

Penelope was somewhat amused and angry when she got back and Derek had sensed it but he stayed clear because she looked peeved over something and he was not in the mood to bare the brunt of it.

He was going to go to her after work, catch her before she left but she was gone and so instead of going home that night he went to Penelope's. He saw the old car of hers in its parking space and so he parked as he used to and went up to the building.

He heard music on and just took a deep breath before knocking, moments later the door flew open and Penelope rolled her eyes before falling against the frame. 'What do you want?'

'I wanted to see if you were okay.'

'I'm fine now you gonna go?'

'Can I come in and talk to you?' He watched her reluctantly open the door and let him in, he then watched as she turned the music down and grabbed a drink, she still had stock of his favourite beer. 'So...' He said awkwardly. 'How was the date?'

'It was lunch with a friend not a date.' She responded back coldly, and he raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what her cold shoulder attitude was down to. 'How's Tamara?'

'Gone.'

'Shame.' Was all she said as she passed him a beer and sat down on the couch. 'What happened?'

'I was a knob.' Penelope took a drag of her beer and nodded, everything about it agreeing with him. 'What's up?'

'Nothing.'

'Yes there is, it's been written over you since you got back this afternoon.'

'It's nothing that concerns you.' Except Penelope's eye contact slipped, it was all about him and he knew it. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'I want you back Pen.' He watched her tense up. 'I just need you back more than ever.'

'Now you want me back?' Penelope said and stood up. 'The fact I wanted you back ages ago is irrelevant but hey, now Derek Morgan wants me back I need to listen to the call and answer it.' She went over to her kitchen and put the bottle down harder than was necessary. 'Well sorry Derek if I can't give you the Penelope you want because I think she left the building a long time ago.'

'Baby girl don't be like this.' He said putting his beer down on the coffee table and sitting forward. 'This isn't necessary.'

'Isn't necessary? I'm so fed up of men telling me what is necessary in my life and what isn't.' Penelope told him bluntly. 'Well I mean come on, I was the woman that went on a date with a complete stranger and got herself shot wasn't I?' She shot at him and she watched him react. 'Yeah that was me, I like to, you know, get into life threatening situations to get what I want.'

'Pen...'

'And you know what sticks in my gut more, in amongst the baby girl's and you're the goddess banter is that you just continued to do that like the me that was disappearing beneath it all didn't matter because on the surface it was okay because Derek Morgan was keeping up what was so normal.'

'Penelope will you shut up?'

'No!' She shouted back. 'I've kept my mouth shut for long enough and I'm now so sick and tired of being the one that keeps the team's spirit afloat, I'm so tired of being the one everyone goes to for a laugh when no one does that for me.'

'Oh so it's all a pity party for Penelope is it? Well you aren't the only one that's had it hard Pen! Think of me being put in charge of the team you had to keep afloat! If I just acted like a normal agent in that position we would've drowned a long time ago and you know what? I wanted so much to get back to my desk in the bull pen so I could build back what was waiting for us.'

'I'm not having a pity party what's pissed me off the most is a man that I've known for what just over 2 months knows me better than my best friend does! But I suppose we're not there anymore are we?'

'Well no Battle and Kevin did that.'

'Yeah and New York and Tamara did it from your side. Don't make it all my blame Derek because it takes two to fucking tango.' She said and she could feel her face redden as her anger began to peak. 'But hey go on pass the blame; it seems I started our downhill spiral. Maybe I should've asked to keep the bullet that nearly killed me so we could show it off as the pin point of our destruction or maybe the scars I have from it are evidence enough.'

Derek flinched at that whole statement. 'You know that's one step too far Pen, that wasn't called for.'

'I think it's very called for seeing as it was me that started all this, so come on what the hell does Kevin have to do with it?'

'You'd just been shot and you went with him, how is that logical?'

'It lasted didn't it?'

'Now it's ended.' He told her bitterly. 'Now you go with total strangers on dates.'

She sighed and looked up then. 'Yeah well Tamara lasted a good while didn't she? 8 months and it's over, what did you do to end that? Sleep around, go back to your player roots, need a bit on the side.'

'No actually, but hey why don't I go out now and just shag every girl walking.' He told her back and a part of her slipped. 'Once a player always a player eh? Did you ever stop and think why the hell I was like that? Why it stopped the moment you got shot and why it hasn't resurfaced?' He waited for her to respond. 'No you didn't because you were too wrapped up in the blissful life of Kevin Lynch to care. You just didn't want to see outside of the perfection of a geek!'

'Kevin's a geek? Huh? Well thanks for the label Derek, much appreciated!'

'I didn't call you a gee...'

'It's implied.' She cut in on him. 'I mean come on, I have the same work as him, I'm a technical analyst and I mean we both have a love of all that's technological so I guess that makes two geeks going out with one another. Wow what a perfect match.'

'Oh God, you don't really think it works like that do you? Because if you are then you are really stupid when it comes to this part of life.' He watched her expression. 'You can be really observant and clever at some parts but then you're naive and stupid to others.'

'Naive and stupid? Sorry if I haven't taken a leap out of your book and shagged anything I could.'

'And still you haven't noticed something have you!' He saw her expression. 'You get shot and I stop that, all of that and still you don't see it, and you know what Pen? The truth hurts me so much more than anything else in this world.'

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Bit more angst, think it's time we need some romance??


	5. I knew

Disclaimer again I'll tell you I don't own Criminal Minds but I can nick characters from you for a little while!

* * *

'What the hell's that suppose to mean exactly?'

'Alright I'll make it clearer but just hear me out here. When we talk to older couples involved on cases who have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years it's always the guy that says I knew.' He said with his heart pouring out in his tone of voice. 'I knew Pen, okay, I knew.' Penelope stood massively floored in that moment. 'The moment I got the call that night you were shot I knew that everything I felt was meant to mean something, you weren't meant to be my best friend forever, you were meant to be the woman that I fell in love with and that I stay in love with for the rest of my life.'

Penelope's mind captured those words and as each one made a permanent imprint on her brain she felt her legs give and she collapsed on the floor. She didn't know if her world was beginning to spin again or if it was being completely ruined. It was then that she realised how unfair she'd been and how much Derek's words had really hurt her. He'd, in some way, just professed love for her and that was not registering.

'Pen...' Derek said as he dropped next to her, her gaze still at the flooring in her kitchen. 'Baby girl, what's wrong? Are you hurt?' He asked concerned, he didn't expect this reaction not after all the tenacity she'd just had, this was the complete opposite. 'P, goddess, I need you to look at me... please.'

It was at hearing his pleading tone that Penelope looked up at him and straight into his eyes, her vision blurred in that instance and but none of the tears fled, none marring her cheeks in trickles yet. 'I'm fine.' She feigned, she didn't move though, she just stayed staring at him.

'Far from it sweetness, come on what's wrong?'

'You know if you're really trying to hurt me, you've succeeded handsome.' She told him meekly. 'I can't top that so go.'

'Go?' He asked her with an ambiguous tone, he was beyond confused now. 'Why would I go now?'

'You've just told me you knew you loved me Derek.' Penelope looked up and the tears she'd kept hidden were now forming larger and readying their descent. 'You tell me that after we just fought and you expect me to be okay after it.'

'You needed the truth.'

'Yeah and you were right, the real truth hurts.' She said and wiped the one tear that escaped first and gathered herself together and picked herself up. Derek rose a moment after her and tried to gain her eye contact. She went to walk away and Derek grabbed her hand. 'Derek... let me go please.'

'No.' He told her forcefully and she looked up into his eyes. 'Maybe you should've kept that bullet to prove that it was pin point of when I realised that I really loved you.'

'Please don't do this. Not now, not ever.'

'It's started Pen, it started a long time ago, you know it did. It started for you the same time it started for me.' He told her and kept a grip on her hand. 'I'm not letting you go this time, not after everything.'

'Derek...'

'Tell me I'm wrong baby girl, tell me that I don't love you like you love me, tell me it's all a lie and I'll go.' He pushed her and she bite down on her lip. 'Tell me and lie to me that you don't love me. You know that if you didn't we wouldn't have been so hurtful to one another, we wouldn't have been like that...'

'I love you okay!' She shouted at him and the tears fell in earnest. 'There you have it Derek! I've been in love with you for years but you never once looked at me like you wanted me like that, that you needed me like I need you. I love everything about you, the thought of losing you completely makes it hard for me to breathe because I can't live a damn day without the thought of when I'll get to see you in front of me again.'

'Pen...' Derek took his chance to interrupt but she continued.

'When I was shot I wanted for help so bad but what I wanted more was you to come to and save me, make me realise that you'd be my hero but then I thought about our argument, in amongst all my pain it escalated with the idea that I was going to die there and then and I wouldn't get to say I was sorry. Then I had the chance but we walked over it and then I'm plunged into situation where I brought it on myself and you said you loved me and I'm a coward Derek. I'm not like you, I run from things, I don't step up to things like this.'

'You just did Baby Girl.' He told as she finished her last sentence. 'You just said everything you needed to say there and then P, you just told me you loved me and wanted me and I'm gonna be your hero.'

'You can't make that sound like a promise.'

'I can.' He said with a smile and Penelope felt a new feeling dawn around her. 'I wanna show you something.' He told her and looked around. 'Where's your laptop princess?'

'My laptop?'

'Yeah I really need to show you something.' He told her and she didn't argue, she just went and grabbed it from her room and turned it on, putting her password in she set it down and walked from him. She was cursing herself for being mean to him, for using Battle as a weapon, to make him feel bad and she couldn't believe she'd used Tamara either, that was uncalled for entirely. 'Penelope...' Derek called after a couple of seconds and she turned to look at him, he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and just held her before taking her hand in his and crossing the small gap to the laptop. 'I want to show you this.' He told her and maximised the web page, she saw the dating website and sighed.

'Don't show me that.'

'I need to.' He responded and then typed in details into the login area, she watched as a page loaded and gasped. 'I created this after our argument outside the restaurant and I've been scared to show you.'

'Why would you be?'

'Look how many requests I have.' He pointed out and she saw 108 requests. 'None of them are who I want.' He looked at her and saw she wasn't quite convinced. 'I have no friends on here, none, I don't want them.'

'Derek, this proves nothing.'

'I joined this site and did the compatibility tests P, all of them.' He watched her, nothing was making sense to her. 'And this was my results.' He bent down and got them up and she just stood and read. 'They're all descriptions of you baby girl. I like curvy, confident, charismatic women that show a love of others and an inner and outward beauty. That's you P, that's exactly you.'

'Yeah some charismatic woman I am. I get all the great fish in the sea with my captivating self.'

'You got me and as much as I hate to say it but you got Eric too.' He saw that ripped at her. 'What did mean that he knows you better than me?'

Penelope sighed. 'He knows I'm in love with you, he knew before I even told him.' Derek stood stunned there. 'It's that obvious to everyone but us Derek.'

'Well it's time I showed you what's been under your nose all the time.' He said and captured her in his arms and as his left hand travelled down towards her bottom, his right arm went on a climb up her back and thread itself in her blonde bangs, in that instance he pulled her closer to his chest and looked deep into her eyes before he kissed her.

Penelope's heart began to pound in her chest, her love for Derek reignited and then exploded and her body seemed to reheat itself from the coldness she'd felt that had over taken her. As she felt Derek's lips on hers she did the one thing she knew she wanted and she helped strengthen the kiss, helped deepened, helped magnify the intensity that had began to soar.

As Derek pulled away from her, he looked her deep in the eyes and smiled. 'God I love you baby girl.'

'I love you too hot stuff.'

'I won't ever stop believing that.' She told him with a shy smiled and he smiled broadly at her.

'Good.' He replied and kissed her again. The argument had only made them stronger, made them find themselves again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Bit more angst, think it's time we need some romance??


	6. Been There Waiting

Disclaimer again I'll tell you I don't own Criminal Minds but I can nick characters from you for a little while!

* * *

'You were right.' Penelope admitted as two days later she was sat opposite Eric, she hadn't wanted to admit to him that he was right because she really did think that if things failed with Derek she could feel an attraction to him grow. 'He loves me.'

'I told you let your heart go in there unguarded.' Eric told her with a smile and put a hand on hers. 'Not that I'm gonna say I'm not jealous because I'd be lying but you've been lying to yourself for too long.'

'He joined that website, he did all the tests and everything and he had so many women in his requests and none of them accepted, he had no friends.'

'See it's quite clear then.'

'We said some really hurtful things, I don't want the us that's now here to just gonna go when we've forgiven one another.'

'I don't think it will.'

'I told him I wished I'd kept the bullet to show our destruction.' Eric flinched at it. 'See, it was cruel of me to do it.'

'But... what did he say?'

'Well a bit later he wished I'd kept it to show where he's realised he loved me.'

'The man has it bad for you Pen, there's no denying that.' Eric said truthfully and Penelope looked up at him. 'No denying, you two finally gave in to everything, so tell me you're getting it on?'

'Well we spent all day yesterday either in bed or curled up on the couch.' Penelope said as she started to cheer up. 'It's like now that we've told one another this orders set in. Like everything that's happened never did and we're back to how we were.'

'I think you've been a couple for too long, good you now know.'

'He told me he knew the night I got shot that I wasn't meant to be his best friend, I was meant to be the woman he loved forever.'

'It wasn't a lie, it just took you a little while to get there.' Penelope took that with her as she went home that night, she couldn't help but wonder that maybe just maybe in a couple of day when the aftermath died that Derek would just turn and run.

Upon opening her door she smelt food cooking, the lighting changed and rose petals sprinkled everywhere. She smiled some, she hoped to be getting this more. She froze at seeing Derek standing there in the archway to her bedroom dressed in a tux a red rose in his hand. 'I wanted you to have a first date to remember something intimate.'

'I thought we'd tackled that one all day yesterday.'

'I meant a proper date baby girl, one that involves dinner not a bed.'

'I like the latter though.'

'Me too but I want to do this properly from here on out.' He said stepping forward to her with a glint in his eyes. 'I love you Penelope Garcia and I hope and pray that I manage to show you that for the rest of my days.' Penelope felt herself tearing up, at his effort, at his love. 'From today I want us to not forget our past but move on. Our past made us get here and without it we could've still be in the in office denial flirters.'

'Now we're the in office breaking frat rules flirters.'

'I like that so much better because I can do this.' He said and dropped the rose and pulled her close to him, took her into his arms and kissed her dangerously, letting her feel every inch of his emotions and nothing less.

'Mm, that I don't want to get used to.'

'I'll changed the kiss every now and then just for you.' Derek told her and kissed her again, following through on what he had just told her. 'I might be yet another suitor of your love baby but I'm your last suitor.'

'I believe you.' She replied and smiled at him broadly. 'Now how about you get me fed and take this date beyond a PG-13 rating eh?' She said almost vixen like, a predator glare. 'I mean we're grown up's that know full well what we what and I like to be shown what's been under my nose all along.' She told him and all she received was Derek heading to the kitchen, returning to take her hand and pull her into the bedroom, he didn't want to have to wait. The first opportunity he had she was pulled next to him as he kissed her over and over again sensually.

Now Penelope had her ultimate suitor and she was going to be beyond happy with it for a lifetime.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-THE END-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Hooray for happily ever afters!!

Thanks to everyone that story alerted, favourite and read =)

Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
